A book About A Mormon
by hannah15687
Summary: AU. An 18 year old Mormon boy did not fall completely and hopelessly in love, not with another boy at least. Follow Blaine Anderson, a young missionary, as he discovers scandinavian love and a mortal place for his heart.
1. Prolouge

**A BOOK ABOUT A MORMON**

**Prologue**

I've always wanted to write about religion, I find all religions to be key parts in the understanding of culture and people all over the world, hence me writing this fic. I really hope I'll do everything and, most importantly, everyone justice and not let everything suffer in comparison with the real deal. Hope you are up for an adventurous trip to crazy-land 'cause the plane leaves in five. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that you recognize, RIB and FOX do.

_**Love must be sincere. Hate what is evil; cling to what is good.**_

_**-Romans 12:9**_

Blaine was ready.

If anyone had told him two months ago that he would fall completely and hopelessly in love over said months he would have called them crazy, because an 18 year old Mormon did most certainly not fall in love, nor did they exchange kisses at the break of dawn. They did not go out for coffee, long around in shaggy clothes, smile laugh or cry. They did not spend midnights talking about dreams and futures only to later fall sound asleep in each other's warm and protective arms. No, a Mormon boy did most certainly not fall completely and hopelessly in love at the age of 18, not with another boy at least.

Yet despite all the obvious reasons that kept telling him over and over again to let this "fling" go and proceed in the perfect path his parents had planned out for him, he couldn't. He was once taught that one should never question a belief, one should never intentionally hurt another person and surely one should never lie. Blaine would be the victor of crime if he listened to all the reasons and forgot about the purposes because he, Blaine Anderson, was completely and hopelessly infatuated with Kurt Hummel and Blaine was ready. He was ready to once in his life be everything he'd ever dared to dream and he would experience it all with the love of his life.

So yeah, Blaine was indeed ready.


	2. Defying Gravity

**A Book About A Mormon**

**Chapter One: Defying Gravity.**

Blaine was not ready.

Standing on the frozen ground in a foreign country, his mitten covered hands showed down deep in his too small pockets accompanied with a deep feeling of discomfort he was absolutely positive that he was not ready to be a missionary, he was only 18 for heaven's sake. Although his parents had talked about this time ever since he could remember, expressing only love and excitement for his mission his own thoughts did not meet their standards, in fact he had dreaded this day since the father had chosen the supposedly perfect place for him to be. Perfect, well he would use another adjective to describe Stockholm, Sweden.

Alas, this was, after all, the great reason of a Mormon kid's life, the mission, so here he was, frozen to the bone and lost in a city filled with people he did not understand.

When standing still, desperately trying to grasp what the map in his hand intended was not an option anymore he started moving towards what looked like an office building of some sort, maybe someone there could help him comprehend the turns and twists on the map, direct him towards clarity. On this cold, yet admittedly beautiful day Blaine was clad in dark washed skinny jeans and a simple, white polo shirt which held a name tag telling everyone who noticed all they needed to know, his feet accessorized by a pair of brown oxfords and his upper half carefully covered in thick material. Still, he couldn't feel his hands anymore. While crossing the green light he noticed the softness of the city in full speed. People wore pleasant smiles on their faces and children walked around, hurryingly getting to school. It was a nice sight, knowing that at least some people in the world were happy. He made a right turn, down a street he could not pronounce the name of and strutted clumsily towards the building. But as usual Blaine and luck did not mix well hence the force of a door hitting him straight in the head, sending him to the powder covered ground in agony. He was not happy nor was he the least surprised.

"Herregud, hur gick det?"Blaine looked up at the voice directed to him, not comprehending what the stranger was saying. His gaze lifted and landed on a pair of eyes so blue they matched the glimmering skies and a face pale as the one of Snow White. "Hallå?" there It was again, a voice without a meaning. A beautiful voice directed to him. "Hör du mig?" bringing himself out of the trance he quickly let his eyes downcast on his shoes before addressing the obviously distressed and strangely beautiful person.

"w-what." was all his enclosed mind could offer.

"Do you speak Swedish." the boy asked and all Blaine could do was squint at the sudden light emerging from nowhere. "I'll take that as a no" the boy retorted "are you hurt?" when Blaine's lack of words once again paralyzed him from creating a cogent sentence the boy without a name offered a slender and unlike his face slightly red and shivering hand. Blaine was happy he was not the only poor soul suffering from the lack of degrees.

"Thank you" Blaine whispered, frustratedly aware of his disturbingly shy personality, as he gently let the blue eyes pull him to his feet. "I'm sorry"

The boy just smiled at him, once again offering his hand but this time for another purpose "My name's Kurt" _Kurt_, Blaine thought, _what a nice name_.

"Blaine, Blaine Anderson" and out of nowhere Blaine felt a sudden urge to never leave this boy's side, _creepy_ his conscience snorted.

For the first time since falling Blaine noticed Kurt's appearance. Matching his blue eyes were a nicely styled haircut in the color resembling chestnut and pink almost red like lips moving as he spoke, once again a male version of snow white, and a bone structure which gave the impression of near perfection. Letting his own hazel eyes wander down he took notice in his fashionable clothing. A red winter jacket, Blaine recognized it from his sister's vogue magazines, probably Marc Jacobs. His slender legs were covered in a light washed pair of skinny jeans and wandering even further his attention landed on the navy shoes covering his feet. He was tall, an inch or two taller than himself and he was pretty. Blaine had to stop himself, boys were not pretty, girls were. Right...

"So..." Kurt inquired, turning to continue on walking in the same direction Blaine was headed before once again addressing him directly. "What brings an American..?" Blaine nodded "...to this heaven on earth" Kurt asked, voice dripping of sarcasm. Blaine had to hold back a chuckle, _this boy is funny_, he thought

"I'm here on a mission" Blaine ducked his head in shame. "That sounded very lame" he added embarrassed, but instead of a snarky comment Kurt's laughter filled his ears.

"So you're like a superhero, here to save us from evil?" Blaine was usually very shy, he did not speak to people unless absolutely necessary but this encounter felt comfortable and it scared him to death. Putting his fear aside he instead let out a real laugh, he hadn't laughed since he left home.

"Maybe"he winked, making the other boy blush. What had gotten into him?

"Well Mr. Superhero, where is your cape taking you on this godforsakenly cold day?"Blue meeting hazel once again, as the pair locked eyes.

"If it's not too much..." Blaine held up the map which had confused him for a fair amount of minutes. "I could use some help 'cause I have no idea where I am"

"Well Blaine the superhero, from now on, consider me your exclusive sidekick"he gently took the map from his hands. "Where's our final destination?" Kurt laughed and Blaine joined in, at ease with the situation

_XXX_

To both of the boys' liking they were surprisingly headed towards the same place _Stockholms Kungliga Musikhögskola_.

"This is insane" Kurt continued"what were the odds, this must be a sign" he exclaimed excessively before nudging Blaine's shoulder.

"FAITH" they both joked, locking eyes only to seconds later turn away, blushing like fools. _Get a grip_, Blaine told himself. _You're not like this, come on_.

When finally arriving to the immense building they said their goodbyes. Blaine was a little sad and taken aback. Would he ever see the boy with the blue eyes again? And what about his sidekick, _well_, Blaine though _things and people appear, only to disappear, it's all a matter of time_. He walked inside, again feeling vagary lost until he spotted a figure seated at one of the tables in the university's cafeteria.

"Wes" he called out and the Asian boy looked up to meet his eyes, eyebrows knit together, probably and most certainly angry with him, _here we go again…_

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick" he rasped, eyes burning with anger and fright.

"Um. Well, I, well...you see-I"

"We don't have time for your stuttering" and with that Wes took the lead and marched away to the first preaching and as always, Blaine just followed, ducking his head in shame. _Why hi_m?

_XXX_

"You all probably know the bible, the book of all books" Wes began "it's divided into two parts, but only one if you're a Jew" the class laughed. Because they were indeed in a classroom filled with students probably around their own age, if not older. As always, Wes was the one in charge, the one in control of everything because Blaine was not in position to do anything, according to Wesley Montgomery. No, Blaine was seated on a chair near the entrance of the haul, watching with false anticipation as his brother on this mission talked freely and gained all the respect, adoration. Not that Blaine cared, _it's only two years_, he remind himself and after today. One year and 364 says.

"but the bible is n-" Wes's eager storytelling was abruptly disturbed when the door next to Blaine's seat opened with a loud _click_ and in marched an apologizing boy with glimmering blue eyes, a boy with blue shoes, a great haircut and a nice name. Blaine smiled a little to himself.

"Linda, I'm so sorry but I wa-oh" he looked at Wes and then at his teacher "wha-?"

"Just take a seat Kurt" the teacher, Linda, told him impatiently. "We've got visitors." Kurt quickly obeyed and took a seat in the front of the classroom, one of the few not occupied and turned his head in Wes's direction.

"Lucky for you we only just started." Wes smiled warmly at Kurt, _what a stupid head_ Blaine muttered to himself. "I'm Wesley Montgomery and this right here" Wes held his hand out in a teacher like manner to address Blaine's unwanted presence " is Blaine Anderson and we've come all the way here from Utah to represent the Jesus Christ church of latter-day saints aka Mormons" at the mention of his name Kurt quickly turned his head in the direction of Wes's hand and once again, blue met hazel and Blaine knew right there and then that this was going to be one of the strangest yet most interesting days in a long, long time.

"Hi" Blaine managed which earned an approving glance from Wes. "I'm Blaine, Blaine Anderson" and unnoticed by anyone one else Kurt and Blaine shared a smile.

_XXX_

"Thank you so much for taking an hour of your precious time to come here and tell us about yourselves. We really appreciate it" and with that Wes and Blaine left the classroom, smiles and warm glances suddenly just a hazy memory.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're actually mute or something" Wes shot right at Blaine, voice filled with venom, "seriously Blaine, no one's gonna take us seriously if you keep messing up and/or stuttering your way through every sentence. It's not rocket science, really' Wes muttered and walked ahead of Blaine, leaving him trailing behind like a lost little puppy.

"I'm sorry-"

"Save your breath"and with the Wes quickened his pace further, leaving Blaine alone and confused. What a mi-

"Blaine!"A voice shouted, making him turn around. To his surprise the voice belonged to a pale face and he smiled warmly at Blaine, it felt nice. "Blaine wait "Kurt shouted as he fell into an easy run.

"Yes?"Blaine asked, a smile forming on his lips.

"So the superhero's power tool or whatever is the bible"he smirked "who would've thought?"

"Well, I'm full of surprises" he said a little self consciously.

"I bet you are" and it was back, the flirting which sent shivers down Blaine's spine. _This is bad, so bad_. "How come you didn't mention it earlier?"

"It didn't come up?"Kurt shook his head knowingly. How was it that Kurt was nicer to him than his supposed brother in mission?

"Oh but it did" and Kurt was right. Kurt had told him about his studies at the music academy, that he longed to become a Broadway star or start his own clothing line and that he was a countertenor. It had indeed been a possible topic of conversation but to Blaine's horror he was a little ashamed.

"But we had just met, I don't even know you"Blaine whispered, looking up at Kurt through his long lashes. "I'm sorr-"

"For the love of god" _there it is again_, Blaine thought, _addressing god in the wrong way_. "Stop apologizing! But you're right. We don't know each other but if you have time maybe we could fix that?" what was that, was that hope showing in those multichromed eyes? Blaine felt a new strange sensation to all of the sudden do what he wanted, to once and for all ignore the voice inside his head telling him he had so much to do and that Wes would kill him if he ditched him, instead listening to another voice that was telling him to do the opposite and he decided to follow his instincts.

"Sure" Blaine smiled, putting his jacket back on while accompanying Kurt to the entrance.

"Great" Kurt did the same. "Coffee?"

"I don't drink coffee"

"Oh right, Mormons" Kurt laughed...nervously? "what about... What do you guys drink?"

"Uh..." think fast Blaine "...water"

"Then water it is" Kurt shifted an inch closer to Blaine and their shoulders brushed together.

"Wait" Blaine stopped walking "you have class"

"And you have Mormon stuff right?" Blaine ducked his head"thought so, what's the difference?"

"Touché"

_XXX_

Blaine could only speak for himself but today had been a fantastic day and judging by the smile Kurt wore on his face he agreed. Blaine suddenly remembered a quote from one of his favorite books, besides the Bible and Book of Mormon of course. "If you make one friend on your first day, you'll do good". _Yes_, Blaine thought, _he would do well_.

They talked about everything, happily learning that they enjoyed the same music, the same clothes and the same food. They laughed and drank water for a good two hours before Blaine realized he _really _should be heading home, or more correctly, to the hotel room he and Wes currently shared., if he actually didn't want Wes to kill him .

"I had fun" Kurt said as they walked back the same path they had been this morning, both boys shuttering from the cold wind.

"Me too." Blaine said honestly, glaring in Kurt direction. "I was afraid I would be completely alone here" He later added when the wind hit the treetops a little too hard.

"But you're not" Kurt laughed and bumped Blaine's shoulder with his own´. "You've got your exclusive sidekick and according to all the comic books, sidekicks do not leave their masters" Kurt smiled.

"Did I tell you you have a great accent by the way, could have fooled me" Blaine stated. Kurt had indeed a flawless American accent and it was scarily good.

"Well, just because we live near the North Pole it does mean we all live under rocks" Kurt snorted. "But thank you I guess"

"It was a compliment" Blaine added hurriedly.

"I know" Kurt shot back at him "Where are you going?" Kurt asked suddenly.

"I actually have no idea. To some hotel" Blaine laughed, poking his shoe in the beautiful snow covering the strange and cozy streets. "And you, are you going home?"

"I don't know" Kurt answered and Blaine could feel his stare on him as they walked past the door that had hit him earlier, the door that lead to Kurt's apartment. "Wanna go there together?" He asked casually, walking closer and closer with every step until they were fully touching. And with that the two boys fled into the night, two friends laughing and forgetting the world just enjoying each other's presence.

When Blaine returned home later that night, a new phone number in his contacts and a person to call a friend, he couldn't help but recall and sing along to the song they both had agreed was the most beautiful song sung in their shared love for_ Wicked_. Blaine closed his eyes and let his mind play the song in perfect pitch, hearing Glinda and Elphaba sing in perfect harmony and smiling because Kurt was still a really nice name. Deep down in his heart he knew though that he would get hurt along the way, he was already falling and falling always hurt when you couldn't land safely on anything. He knew, by the beating of his muscles, he would get in trouble if he kept letting his heart direct the way. That was not the voice of God, thus it not being safe.

_Dear god._

_Today I made a new friend. His name is Kurt._

_Why did you have to make me fancy his appearance, why do I, of all people have to think that he looks beautiful? Why is it always me that has to face the trouble when all I'm trying to do is find happiness? _

_So I beg you father, let this work because I need someone, something to make me smile because right now I feel like I'm floating. And also I'm scared. _

_So please, heavenly father, make Kurt stay despite all that is me. _

_Amen._

___Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules_

_Of someone else's game_

_Too late for second-guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes: and leap!__  
_

_It's time to try_

_Defying gravity_

_I think I'll try_

_Defying gravity_

_And you can't pull me down!__  
_

**AN - Hi there. So this is the first real chapter of this story. More is to come though so stay tuned. Hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the characters that you recognize; they belong to RIB and Fox… **


	3. Tonight

**A Book About A Mormon**

**Chapter 2**

_**Tonight**_

**Hi -Exclusive Sidekick**

**Good Morning –Exclusive Sidekick**

**Oh my, your **_**friend **_**killed you didn't he? ;) –Exclusive Sidekick**

**I just realized how strange this seems, me texting you… But I've had one too many coffees so at least I have a valid excuse. –Exclusive Sidekick.**

_Good morning __ -Blaine_

Blaine smiled a bit to himself. A friend. A sidekick. Someone actually texting him first for once. Someone remembering him after only a few hours together and someone he could text back if he wanted to. This was new but Blaine was not unhappy with the situation.

Blaine lay lazily in the bed in his hotel, still dressed in the same clothes from yesterday. When he got home Wes had already been dead asleep and he didn't really want to jeopardize that so he just went to bed, in his clothes. When he awoke to Kurt's text spam he noticed that Wes was already out and about, the only thing remaining being a sticky note on his bedside table.

_Blaine!_

_First of all, I am not the least happy with you at the moment. We have a few things to discuss. _

_Secondly, our first preaching for today starts at 11, be there or I will find you._

_Thirdly, if you don't change out of the things you're wearing right now I will find a way to hurt you and I promise you it will look like an accident. Find a clean white polo shirt, iron it and don't forget the nametag._

_Sincerely, Wesley. _

Blaine groaned into his pillow. Wes could be such cranky head sometimes and he acted as if Blaine couldn't take care of himself. He was 18 for crying out load. Rolling out of bed he heard his phone buzzing softly against the sheets. He quickly slid his phone and smiled at what the text read.

**Yay, U'r alive. That makes me very happy **** so what are you going to do now that you're alive. Ditch again? – Exclusive sidekick **

Blaine laughed softly, seating himself on the bed again wondering how to continue.

_You're funny…No I won't ditch ever again. I think Wes actually might be a bit dangerous… :/ __ I have a preaching at 11, then probably another or two following… yay –Blaine_

Don't get him wrong, he was a believer, and quite whole heartedly so might he add but there were just things, rules, he was afraid he couldn't obey to. Ever since he was fourteen, puberty started kicking in, all his friends started talking about girls, how pretty they were and how nice their legs looked but Blaine couldn't see the appeal. He liked girls, in fact, he loved them, they were sensitive, very kind and they had beautiful bodies but he just couldn't seem to love them that way. It wasn't who he was (1). That, right there, that realization scared the living… everything out of Blaine. It was not supposed to be like this. He was supposed to fall in love with a nice, pretty girl, get married and have kids but Blaine could only crinkle his nose at the thought.

Stopping himself from worrying _over_ this again he quickly went to his bag and pulled out a nicely folded polo and a new pair of dark jeans, a towel and his precious hair gel and went straight to the bathroom, ready to get on with this day. _364 days to go_, he said to himself, _not too bad._

He took his time. The hot steam from the streaming water burned into his skin like the sun on a tanned back on a beautiful afternoon in June. He scrubbed his scalp, getting rid of last night's gel and preceded with a conditioner for untamed and curly hair. While in the shower he couldn't stop himself from thinking about Kurt, his beautiful eyes and his perfection to face. Blaine already knew this was bad, sick even. They had only known each other for a day, barely that, and here he was in his shower thinking about a boy he knew he couldn't, _wouldn't_ he told himself_, ever be involved with_. It was just not an option. Not what God would have wanted from his child. But still, Kurt was so friendly, so nice and his voice was beyond beautiful and his scent was so enchanting it made Blaine sick to his stomach. He had it bad and he was about to fall hard, hard and fast and wrong and flat and gross and, and, and in love.

"No" Blaine breathed, sighing to himself._ Please no._

XXX

_Yes –Blaine._

Blaine was seated in the cafeteria in a school he couldn't comprehend nor pronounce the name of, texting Kurt letting him know that he was indeed free for tonight. Kurt had texted him about 45 minutes ago asking him if he wanted to get some water again and Blaine had really wanted, and quite frankly indented on saying no but it was like a power had taken over his fingers, pressing letters on his phone telling Kurt _Yes._ Yes, Blaine had wanted to, and he was free but this was not a good idea. Blaine knew very well that this was a terrible, terrible idea. Blaine fell fast, hard and at the moment, unfortunately for this boy he had known less than 24 hours. _Great, that's fantastic Blaine_.

_Idiot. _

While Blaine's head was exploding with hormones and ideas, ways of getting out of this mess alive, Wes taking a seat beside him was an act unnoticed by Blaine but unfortunately his oblivion did not go unnoticed by the Asian himself.

"Blaine!" Wes exclaimed, waving a hand in front of his face desperately trying to get his attention. The preaching earlier that day had gone rather smoothly, mainly because Blaine had kept quiet and stayed put in a corner, letting Wes do all the work. It wasn't an ideal situation but for Blaine it was solemnly do-able. "Earth to Blaine!" Wes shook his shoulder which seemed to bring Blaine out of whatever supernatural in-between place he had been hiding.

"Yes?" Blaine looked puzzled at his friend.

"Where the fickle were you yesterday, I was so worried something had happened to you" He hissed, lowering his voice, not wintering to disturb or distress the students currently following their every move._ Darn_, Blaine thought, _Swedes really do like Americans don't they?_

"I was out with a friend" Blaine answered, causality dripping from his voice. "I don't see what the problem is"

"The problem is that you left me here, all alone, Blaine" He snapped "I had to do all the work, find the other classrooms all by myself and I had to explain where my supposed partner was when people started to wonder when they had been informed there was extendedly going to be two of us." He continued "And quite frankly Blaine, I think that was incredibly immature of you, ditching me to go hang with some friend or whatever. And you have a friend? We've basically been here one day. You couldn't seem to get a friend back home where you've lived for all your life and here you are, hitting it off straight away. Was it just to piss me off, I'm sure it was." He muttered, his eyes burning with unleashed anger

Blaine just stared at him, blinking rapidly to not let the misty feeling in his eyes evolve into tear drops. "Everything doesn't revolve around you" He stated simply, grabbing his untouched food ready to leave. "I'm a person too, I have feelings. One would think someone who's earned so much respect from our father should behave somewhat human. I'm sorry I ditched you but I don't like the way you're treating me. I'm not some charity case so please. Can't you just be nice?" Blaine breathed in a voice so quiet he wasn't sure if Wes even heard one word of what he said. "I'll see you later"

He stood up, he left, he felt better but he cried. Why? He cried for many reasons.

XXX

When it was finally time to wrap for the day Blaine quickly excused himself from the last class and bolted out of there like he had been on fire. He didn't want to interact with Wes, he had been a mode kill enough for one day. Additionally he really wanted to get home to his hotel room to find a nice outfit to wear for his and Kurt's friendly meeting outside his hurtfully hard wooden door later. It was strange, really. Blaine was usually not the type to get nervous, this wasn't even something reasonable fussing over. It was nothing, but at the same time, so much more.

When arriving at his door he quickly unlocked it, heading straight towards his black suitcase. He started rummaging through every clothing piece he could reach only to, minutes later, deciding on his favorite pair of red pants, a black polo shirt, a navy blue and white striped sweater west and to top everything off, he carefully unwrapped his most recent purchase, a red and pink polka dotted bowtie. He changed into the outfit as quickly as possible, wanting to touch up his hair. An hour later, after eating a small dinner, he looked at himself for the hundredth time in the full length mirror reflecting a handsome, young man with a smile plastered to his face and with eyes burning with raw emotion. Why was he so stressed, for heaven's sake? _Get a grip and man up._

Lucky for Blaine he had managed to avoid running into Wes and to his advantage he was also on time so when he finally arrived at his destination, Kurt's apartment door, he sighed in eager frustration. The cold crept up his back and sent heave and unpleasant chills down his tanned spine. He waited, and waited until his cell finally showed that the time had reached 7, the wooden door opened and a figure clad to perfection walked out. Blaine couldn't take his eyes of the person ahead, having, trouble breathing and finally when the person in question seemed to have felt his gaze on his back he turned around. Blaine's breath hitched when the two of them locked eyes. Blaine was a firm believer in God. He was not spiritually fascinated but when his heart started beating out of his chest he couldn't help but think about the definition of destiny, faith and soul mate.

"Hi Blaine" The beautiful voice said as he walked a little closer "How long have you been waiting?" he ducked his head as if he was ashamed. Blaine's eyes casted downwards.

"Not too long" he smiled at Kurt.

"Good" And with that the two of them started walking to the same café where they had been yesterday, their shoulders brushing against one another's in a frequent pattern and once, when Blaine had caught Kurt staring at him, he couldn't regret the answer to the text earlier. For feeling like this, for feeling on top of the world for once, Blaine was ready to give up everything he knew. It felt good to be happy.

XXX

"I can't believe you haven't kissed anyone yet" Kurt exclaimed. They were in full discussion over West Side Story when the topic of love suddenly emerged from nowhere.

"Well, like you said. I'm full of surprises" Blaine laughed though he was actually rather uncomfortable with the situation. It was a dangerous territory, Blaine hadn't told anyone about his little…problem and with Kurt sitting right there. Being just another addition to the ever so growing issue Blaine suddenly found it hard to breathe properly, trying his hardest not to show his discomfort.

"Have you had a girlfriend?" Kurt asked, looking at Blaine with a gaze so intense it could break his façade right there. _He knows_, Blaine thought.

Blaine choked on his water. This was exactly why he dreaded this topic of conversation. A Mormon did not lie nor was a Mormon gay. No Blaine thought to himself. Not gay just not straight…Kurt suddenly seemed to get what was going on because all of the sudden Blaine's hand, which had previously been resting on the cold table, was surrounded by another hand so incredibly soft Blaine never in his life wanted to release the grip. Blaine looked at their hands, clasped in perfect intertwining as he gripped Kurt's hand tighter before raising his eyes to meet the mix of blue and green once more. It was strange, they were in the practice still considered strangers but Blaine felt a sudden sensation of trust when he got lost in the ocean that led to Kurt's sole.

"It's okay, you know" Kurt told him sincerely, strong his thumb across Blaine's knuckles. It was very comforting. "It's nothing to be ashamed of." Kurt looked at him and Blaine just nodded.

"But it is" Blaine swallowed "For me it is"

"Blaine" Kurt uttered, a little louder than before "What you feel and what you want is never wrong or disgraceful. You and your own feelings should always be considered more important than anything else. You hear me?"

"How can you be so sure?" Blaine questioned voice thick with emotion.

"Because I am just like you, Blaine "He squeezed his hand. "You're not alone" And that's when Blaine broke. He ducked his head as he felt hot streams of water stain his cheeks. He thought Kurt had left, it was so quiet but just then a hand found his and led him out of the café, leaving two glasses of water still on the table. Two glasses of water and a place Blaine would never in his life forget.

XXX

They were seated on a comfy couch in Kurt's neatly decorated apartment, a comfortable silence hovering over them like a lost tension needed to be found. Soft music was playing in the background, the soundtrack from West Side Story calming his beating heart. On the table in front of them were two glasses of untouched water and between them were a right hand intertwined with a left, slowly caressing and slowly comforting. Blaine had his knees drawn up to his chin, a position he had adopted from when he was little, from when he was scared or sad. He fumbled with his sweater west and stiffened slightly when he felt Kurt release his hand only to lock their arms together.

"Is this okay?" Kurt asked, looking over at Blaine. "I know it's strange but you look like you could use some comfort"

Blaine's heart swelled, ever had no one said anything like that to him and yet here Kurt was, a person he had known for 2 days, letting him know everything he'd ever needed to hear.

"How come you get me so well when my own parents and friends just seem to be irritated with me?" Blaine asked, slightly turning his head in Kurt's direction.

"I don't know about supernatural powers but sometimes I believe in the power of faith, like, if you meet the right person, you know it. All the puzzle pieces fall into place and everything just clicks. " Kurt hummed "And as for your family. They'd be crazy not to like you Blaine. You're really sweet"

"I'm really happy you knocked me with your door." Blaine stated.

"I'm really glad I did too" And then they laughed, they laughed for a good few minutes before it died down and the silence settled over them once again, letting the notes from the soundtrack color their minds, the harmonies and the lyrics filling their hearts with affection.

_Tonight, tonight__  
__It all began tonight__  
__I saw you and the world went away_

"Tony and Maria fell in love over the course of a few hours, do you think that's possible?" Blaine suddenly asked as the first notes of Tonight started playing.

"I haven't decided yet" Kurt winked as Blaine reached for his glass of water, slowly letting the cold beverage cool his burning heart.

_Tonight, tonight__  
__There's only you tonight__  
__What you are, what you do, what you say___

_Today, all day I had the feeling__  
__A miracle would happen__  
__I know now I was right___

_For here you are__  
__And what was just a world is a star__  
__Tonight_

XXX

That night when Blaine lay in bed, body covered in a blue silk pajamas, he felt at ease with the world. Kurt made him feel alive, he made him happy but what made Blaine smile the widest was the fact that they just clicked, like two old puzzle pieces finally finding a way back to each other. Blaine turned his head so it was directed at the white wall on the left side of his bed, hearing Wes's soft snoring in the background. Everything would be okay, Kurt had said so himself, and he was in Sweden right. The first country in the world to legalize gay marriage, what was he so afraid of besides letting down everyone around him. _Everyone but myself_, he clarified. He linked his fingers together, the same fingers which had been intertwined with Kurt's only an hour ago. Blaine smiled again before proceeding with his nightly prayers.

_Dear God._

_I'm sorry if I disappoint you over and over again. Believe me, I'm not pleased with my life either but you still made me. You must have known this was bound to happen, right?_

_Anyways. Please let Kurt stay in my life. He makes me the happiest I've been in years. I want to thank you for him too, I want to thank you for making that oh-so beautiful person. Thank you. _

_I'm not a bad person, right? Liking a boy doesn't mean hat I'm bad, does it? Because we're taught in a really early stage that we're not supposed to lie. Right… Right._

_Thank you for bringing me here to Sweden, just thank you for making me see things clearer now. _

_Amen._

Blaine turned to his bedside table, reaching for his phone. He quickly untangled his headphones before letting his head hit the pillow. He shuffled through his playlists before finding the perfect one.

_**West Side Story Soundtrack **_

He hit play and smiled when he heard the first notes of _Tonight_ lull him to sleep.

_Today, the world was just an address__  
__A place for me to live in__  
__No better than all right___

_But here you are__  
__And what was just a world is a star__  
__Tonight___

_Good night, good night__  
__Sleep well and when you dream__  
__Dream of me__  
__Tonight_

**AU. So there you have it, chapter two. Next chapter will be filled with much more energy and less blangst, I promise. And also, Come What May! I honestly think that scene was the most romantic and heartfelt moment on television ever. And the hug at the end, when Blaine's arms wrapped tightly around Kurt, that was one of the most intimate moments I've ever witnessed. Godness!**

**This reference is from "Diva" when Blaine and Tina are in his room. "It's not that I don't like girls, I do, I love them. I think they're really kind and sensitive and their bodies are beautiful. I just don't love them that way. It's not who I am" Or something like that. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything you recognize, sadly. And additionally, the song is from the musical West Side Story. If you have not seen it, go on YouTube and watch it this instant because it's pure magic! **

**XX Hannah**


End file.
